The present invention relates to paving blocks and more particularly to paving blocks which are simple to install and maximize interlocking strength.
Paving blocks, also known as slab elements or ground covering elements, are employed generally and assembled as ground covers in such areas as patios, walks, driveways, and other areas where a firm but decorative surface is desired or required. The blocks are usually made from concrete or cement poured into molds having the desired shape.
Paving blocks are usually assembled and put in place by hand so that the cost of installation is usually the major cost of such construction. In addition, over a period of time, due to settling or other conditions, it is not unusual for the blocks to separate, tending to come apart.
A number of United States Patents show a variety of paving blocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 449,739 discloses a paving block which can be assembled in a variety of configurations made up of hexagonal shapes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,634 shows a paving stone designed to reduce road noise caused by vehicles riding on a surface made from such stones.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,357 describes a slab element capable of being assembled in different ways to obtain different patterns, made up of a head portion and a stem portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,773 illustrates a ground covering element having raised elements and dummy gaps with improved drainage characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,305 discloses a slab element which lends itself to forming a large number of different, attractive, interlocking patterns.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,739 shows pavement units formed into multiple layers which are latched together by the curing of the cement.
In the paving blocks shown in the above patents, many require very careful placement by the technician because of the many ways the blocks are capable of being put together with the result that labor costs are higher in their installation.
All of the blocks shown in the above patents have shapes which make the blocks difficult to handle due either to the configuration or size, or, as in the patent to Barth et al, the block must be made small to grasp with the result that many more blocks are required to cover a given surface area.